Mistakes and assumptions
by Baguette Me Not
Summary: "Wait, so you're telling me you're not a super villain?" "…Sorry to disappoint." Or alternatively, what happens when Marinette mistakes Adrien to be Hawkmoth and decides to act upon it at 4am in the morning. (One-shot).


**AN: For this one-shot, please just forget that series two ever happened. It's set after Volpina, but before Marinette's meeting with Master Fu.**

"Tikki! We've got to go!"

The small Kwami let out a speak as she awoke. _Was Marinette calling her?_

 _"_ Marinette? Is everything okay?" A sudden wave of panic spread across her body. "It's not another Akuma is it?"

"Oh Tikki, IT'S WORSE!" Tikki gave her holder a confused look. Sometimes the girl liked to exaggerate, so perhaps this situation wasn't actually as bad as Marinette was making it seem. Honestly, nothing could be worse than an Akuma- _could it?_

Nevertheless, the distressed expression most certainly did not belong on her face. Tikki whizzed over to Marinette's side in a matter of seconds in hopes that her presence could somehow help with the situation.

"Are you sure?"

Marinette stopped frantically pacing around the room to turn to her Kwami.

"Tikki, I know that I sometimes exaggerate small situations- but this is one hundred percent serious!" Her voice hitched. "I… I think. I think that I might know who Hawkmoth is. And you're not going to like it."

Tikki's eyes went wide. "Marinette? Isn't this a good thing?"

"Well finding out who Hawkmoth is should be good, yes! But he's…"

"…Someone you know," Tikki finished softly.

Marinette gave a small nod, before finding her voice again.

"Yeah. He is… And no matter how much I don't like it, I'm going to have to stop him," Her face shifted into that of determination, rather than the stricken look it had housed before.

Pride swelled in Tikki's heart. It was obvious that her holder cared for whoever Hawkmoth actually was under the mask, but she was handling it extremely well. Handling it like a true Ladybug.

"Well then Tikki, let's go!" Marinette's exclamation quickly snapped Tikki out of her stream of thought.

 _Wait._

 _Did she say-_

"Marinette!" She chided. "We can't just-" _take on Hawkmoth without a plan._

Said girl, who was too caught up in her own determined thought process to hear Tikki, began to dash around the room, grabbing all sorts of items and trinkets.

Glue, cookies, scissors, tape, a water-pistol- _wait she had one of those?!_

"Right, that's everything," Marinette hummed thoughtfully as she shoved them into her bag "I think we are ready."

"Marinette! Please, I don't think this is wise for you to be doing this so early in the morning!" Tikki tried once again. This caused the dark-haired girl to shoot the Kwami a questionable glance.

"I don't get it Tikki. You said it yourself, we need to stop Hawkmoth as soon as possible!"

"Yes I did, but not at," Tikki gave Marinette's alarm a glance. "three thirty in the morning. Please get some rest Marinette! This is big, we need to think things through."

"But Tikki," She protested, gesturing with her hands. "I'll see him tomorrow at school! And I can't just pretend I don't know what he's hiding. I have to do this now. The fate of Paris is at stake!"

 _At school? Was Hawkmoth a teacher? A student perhaps?_

Tikki wasn't entirely convinced. "… Only if you're sure."

"Don't worry Tikki, I'll be sure to text Chat to come and help-"

"-at three thirty-"

"Yes, at three thirty! Evil won't wait for the morning. I'm sure even Chat understands _that._ "

Tikki folded her petite arms and huffed. Marinette was definitely stubborn, be it a blessing or a curse.

"So that is why we need to get this sorted. Once I text Chat, he'll come to Agreste Manor with me and we can take down…" She paused for a split second, as if she were in fear of her next words. Fearing if she spoke them, it would make them ever more real. "Take down Adrien once and for all."

 _But she wouldn't be able to take down Adrien if she was tired! It would be a disaster!_

 _Wait…_

 _Adrien?_

 _As in Plagg's chosen?_

"WAIT-MARINETTE NO!" She squeaked, but her words were lost to the world as Marinette spoke those three words Tikki knew ever so well.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 _This was certainly not going to end well._

—

Adrien Agreste had been awoken by many things, be it Nathalie, his alarm clock, Plagg's snoring ( _who knew that such a tiny creature could snore so loud?_ ), but Ladybug really took the cake. Now the prospect of having a superhero in your room would've normally delighted many people, including Adrien. However, the simple fact that she had broken down his window in order to get in really toned that joy down.

His Father was going to _kill_ him.

He could see the tombstone now, 'R.I.P Adrien Agreste: Not even a superhero could stand up against his father's wrath'.

Well, that's if Ladybug didn't kill him first. By the looks of it, she was _not_ in a good mood.

The model quickly hopped out of his tangle of bedsheets and onto his bedroom floor. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?" He froze, suddenly aware that his words could've come off as quite rude. "Not that that is a problem, of course! You being here is amazing! I- I just wanted to know why you broke my window?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. _Where was his Chat persona when he needed it?_

"Gah!" His spotted intruder huffed quietly, probably intending for him to not hear her. "Why does this boy have to be so polite!"

…Was that a compliment?

"Err, thanks?" At his response, the girl's intimidating expression vanished, instead becoming that of someone who was quite embarrassed.

"In answer to your question, random stranger who I most definitely do not know… I," Her posture straightened slightly as she placed her hands upon her spandex-covered hips. "You know exactly why I'm here."

This confused Adrien. _Did he know?_ He most certainly did not order an irritated Ladybug to be delivered to his mansion. Although, he still was expecting that Sailor Moon cosplay to be delivered soon… He'd grown out of his old one.

Wait.

Nope, that was off topic.

"I do?"

"Oh curse you and your attractive model face, of course you do!" Ladybug, beyond exasperated, took a step out of the pile of shattered glass she had previously been standing in. She had her yoyo ready in one hand and in the other, although he'd not previously noticed it, she was armed with a water gun.

 _Because that made sense._

(It didn't).

The water gun made as much sense as how Ladybug was threatening him and complimenting him in the same sentence. Up until now, Adrien hadn't even thought that to be possible.

"Uh Ladybug? I really don't."

Her expression harshened. "So you're playing dumb? I honestly thought someone like you would be better than that."

Adrien gave out an audible gulp. Next time he became Chat Noir, he was seriously going to give his Lady a talk about harassing unsuspecting teenagers. _This was beyond weird._

Perhaps he was still dreaming? Although, usually when he had dreams about Ladybug, they were cheerful and contained many candle-lit dinners between the two of them.

Huh, this must be reality then.

Ladybug really had _strange_ hobbies.

"I'm here to put an end to all of the misery you've put Paris through. And to get back your Kwami," Her words were like ice, piercing his every living fibre.

Take back his Kwami?

She knew.

She knew he was Chat.

And for some unknown reason, she wanted to take that away from him.

Had she found someone who'd make a better partner than him?

This was no dream, it was an absolute nightmare!

Adrien let out an audible gasp, startling Ladybug completely. "No! Please! You can't take Plagg away from me!"

A pained look crossed the raven-haired girl's face, his desperate words obviously affecting her.

"I know I've made some stupid mistakes, like with the whole Copycat fiasco. But please My Lady, don't take my Miraculous away!" His face was stricken. Absolutely stricken.

"Look, Adrien I know you're an amazingly kind person," Ladybug's words were soft and gentle, contrasting her sharp tone from before. "And that you wouldn't be doing any of this without a reason, but I can't let you keep your Miraculous. You- WAIT," Her eyes bulged as she drew out a deep breath.

"You called me _your_ Lady?"

The blonde furrowed his brow, expression quizzical for yet another time that morning. "Yes?"

"Well you can't just call me that! It's Chat's name for me, not you! I can't have Hawkmoth of all people call me _his Lady_!"

Huh?

What?

How?

He stared at the girl facing him, slack-jawed. _Did she just call him Hawkmoth?!_

"Hawkmoth?" He squeaked.

"Yes." She stated, face shifting into self-satisfied look, albeit one with a hint of sadness. "You're Hawkmoth, and I can prove it too!"

Ladybug proceeded to walk over to his spot by the bed, to show him the images she had gathered on her yoyo.

"Look," She swiped the screen with her finger. "Your home is covered in butterfly patterns, your name literally means butterfly _and_ your shoes have butterflies on them! All of the evidence points to you."

Adrien gave her a dubious look.

"Right, I understand that it all sounds pretty silly when I say it out loud," She chuckled nervously, causing a strand of her raven hair to drift in front of her eyes. "However, there are other factors too! Your book for example."

His book?

Adrien's mind wandered back to the events previous day. He'd found his father lurking rather suspiciously around a painting. A painting which happened to have a safe hidden behind it. It had contained a few random items like- A BOOK!

"I found that book in my father's secret safe," He explained, gaze focused entirely on his partner.

"Your father?" Gears began to whirr in the girl's brain.

It was in that moment that a large number of expressions flashed across her facial features, ranging from shock to horror. Ladybug's eyes then flitted between Adrien and the broken glass shards that were scattered around his bedroom floor.

"Wait, so you're telling me you're not a super villain?"

"…Sorry to disappoint."

A beat passed.

"Oh mon Dieu!" The superhero gasped with a hand over her mouth. "I just broke into an innocent civilian's home and accused them of being Hawkmoth!"

Pfft, he was hardly a civilian.

His moment of smugness, however, was short-lived as he noticed how distressed Ladybug was. She was genuinely upset. Upset that she had damaged an unknowing civilian's property. _This girl really did have a heart of gold._

"Oh no, don't worry My L-Ladybug! It's honestly okay. I really don't blame you for doing your job." Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting motion.

The teenager, who's beautiful bluebell eyes had previously been downcast, now looked up at him. Her face lit up with a small smile.

"Thank you Adrien, you're too kind."

They stood there, in a content silence for only a matter of seconds, but it felt like eternity. Emerald green eyes interlocked with bluebell blue. Pure bliss.

So of course something had to ruin it. Correction, someone.

And not Plagg, although Adrien was pretty sure his lazy Kwami was snickering from wherever he was in his room. This would have been like an entertaining reality show for him.

"Bye Adrien!" Ladybug was actually the one who broke the moment by rushing towards the window she had came in from. Well, _crashed_ in from.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her retreating figure, now crouched in his broken window frame.

"I'm about to go and take down the _real_ Hawkmoth," She said matter-of-factly, as if it had been obvious. "Thanks for your help!"

And with that, she vanished into the still morning air, leaving no traces of ever actually entering Adrien's bedroom at four am.

Eh, except for the gaping hole in Adrien's window.

 _My father is definitely going to kill me._

(In all honesty, his father was a little too distracted with the Ladybug that had just had crashed into _his_ own bedroom, armed with a water-pistol, to really notice).

 **AN: So after seeing a prompt on Tumblr, I just had to write this. And nope, I didn't mean to make this one-shot as long as it was, nor did I really mean to make it this bizarre. But there you go. This happened. (Also, I hope I didn't make Marinette appear too ooc).**

 ** _Extra:_**

 ** _Marinette: Wait, Tikki?_**

 ** _Tikki: Yes Marinette?_**

 ** _Marinette: Why did Adrien call me his Lady?_**


End file.
